Thirsty: A Second Chance
by Nina Sayuri-chan
Summary: What happened after Chris is accused of being a vampire? What if he was given a second chance? Well, this is my story.


**Okay… This story has been bugging me for awhile. So I had to write it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thirsty (sadly).**

I waited as the doctor explained it to my mom. I was a vampire, and I couldn't help it but my mom didn't see it that way. I remember our conversation the morning before…

_ I see that my mother has put down her fork and is watching me. Her eyes blink quickly, nervously. "Tomorrow we're going down to see the doctor again. We're going down there tomorrow, and if it turns out that all this time—if it turns out you're a vamp…" She can't say the word. Her face twists around it, looking frightened and dangerous, and it won't come out._

_ "Goddamn, Mom," says my brother, glaring at her, He slams back his chair and leaves the table._

_ She points. "I'm telling you. If you're…"_

_ Again, she just shakes her head. I think back to that woman who threw her baby twins in the fire because she though they were changelings. One of them was. She threw her _own _children in the fire because they were foreign… not human._

My fears back then were now confirmed and my mother gave me a heated glare. She pointed at me and said, "Not mine." Only two vague words, but they were enough to make me hurt inside. I felt a pang and I curled up, ashamed. My mother stormed out and I heard a quiet argument outside. The doctor looked at me sadly and I knew he had no choice but to call the authorities. I nodded to him and looked away. As I heard him sigh, he finally strode out of the room.

Having nothing better to do, I listened to the argument.

"How could you just throw away our son like that? Chris is a good kid!" I assumed was my father. I could feel the fear and anger in his voice.

"I don't care, he was cursed at birth! Not of our blood!" She went too far and I strode out of the room and I could feel my face warm up.

"I WAS NOT CURSED AT BIRTH!" I screamed, "I AM OF YOUR BLOOD. THAT WOMAN SAVED ME BY BITING ME!" I said. I soon felt dizzy and collapsed onto my father, who caught me. I felt tired, weak because I was so thirsty. I felt my eyelids begin to droop.

"See! Look what you did to him!" I heard my father say. He picked me up and I couldn't move. My arms flopped to my side and my head fell back. My dad carried me bridal-style into the room and laid me onto the bed. I could tell I was slowly slipping into a coma, and my consciousness was slipping away, "Please someone! Give him something to drink!" I heard feet run in and a familiar thick, liquid run into my mouth. I let it run down my throat and straight to my vampiric heart. I started to feel more awake and aware.

"Dad?" My voice cracked. The blood had stopped coming into my mouth but it was enough to make me feel more alive and my thirst quenched. I opened my eyes and saw my dad wrap a bandage around his hand, "Why?"

"You were going to disappear from my life. I couldn't let that happen." He said. I smiled and told him to give me a second alone. Of course, I couldn't, because the authorities were here to take me away. I was picked up by my black hoodie and lifted up. They pulled me away. I tried to walk with them but I was still too weak.

_In the car…_

My hands were cuffed and I was sitting in the back of the police car. An officer was sitting beside me holding a gun at my head, "Don't move or I'll shoot." The voice was female and her breath smelled of pond lilies.

"It's not like I will… I just got everything taken away from me." I felt the gun lower slowly. I looked up at her and finally got a good look at her face. She had long black hair, startling blue eyes, and pale skin. Her eyes stood out the most. They held strong emotion… understanding.

A sharp, commanding voice shook me out of my thoughts, "Ains! What are you doing?" She ignored him. As she rubbed my back, I leaned into her, feeling the loving that I should be feeling from my mother. Her other hand slipped the gun into her holster and stroked my hair.

Finally my emotionless façade slipped away and I started to cry. She started to shush me and I watched as her face was in an emotional struggle. Suddenly, she karate chopped the driver's neck and he slumped unconscious. Opening the door, she pushed him out the car and he rolled out onto the sidewalk. Jumping into the driver's seat, the girl closed the door and turned the car around.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Do you really want to die?" She asked me. As I said no, she smirked, "By the way, I'm Lillian. Lillian Ains."

"Chris. Christopher Robinson." I smiled to myself.

I am being given a second chance. A chance to live a normal life. How this will work out I do not know but I know that I am being given another shot. Another chance, at being Christopher Robinson.

**I hope you liked it! I stayed up till 2:10 in the morning writing this! I personally like it and hope you did too! R&R please!**


End file.
